My Valentine
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Brittany wants to go to the Dance with Alvin. But he doesn't want to go. So when she's asked by someone else, how will Alvin take it when he realizes he wants to go with Brittany?
1. Asked to the Dance

**I keep forgetting my disclaimers! LOL, sorry. I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes. And the story is inspired by the Valentine's Special. It won't be the same as it, just similar yet original. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R &R!!**

**_BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"No way!" Brittany exclaimed as she sat on the phone, playing with the cord. She sat up as her friend gave her more details. "He did?!" She wrapped the cord around her small fingers, biting her lip in excitement. "Eeeeeeee!" She squealed in excitement. "So, you're telling me, that _James Patterson _wants to ask me to the Valentine's Dance?" She thought about this. He was fairly popular. And not to mention good looking. "I'll call you back, OK Bailey?" She hung up. _Let's wait and see if Alvin will ask me first. I'd really rather go with him anyway…_

"I _hate _Valentine's Day!" Alvin exclaimed as his brother's looked at him. "And you both know why. So don't make me tell you." They exchanged looks, but said nothing.

"Alvin," Theodore finally spoke. "This year can be different. I mean, you were only 3 years old. Why don't you ask someone to the dance?" Alvin gave him an angry look, causing him to hide behind Simon. "O-or not..." He stammered.

"Alvin, you shouldn't cling to the past. There's got to be someone you want to ask to the dance. Isn't there?" Simon joined the conversation. Alvin instantly thought about Brittany, but he shook the thought out of his head.

"Nope. No one. And even if there was, I won't risk rejection." Alvin said firmly. Simon and Theodore sighed in unison.

* * *

The next day while they were at school, Alvin saw Brittany surrounded by guys. They all wanted her to go with them to the dance. Alvin rolled his eyes and walked away, not seeing Brittany look at him.

"Oh," Brittany was handed flowers by one of the many guys. She took them, smelling the sweet aroma. "These are beautiful, thank you Jesse." Another boy handed her a Valentine's Card. She set the flowers down and read it. It said: _To a Princess, be my Valentine Queen. Steven_ "Oh, how sweet." The bell for school to begin went off, they all gave her their gifts and left.

"Brittany, do all those boys want you to be their Valentine Dance date?" Eleanor asked. Brittany nodded as she threw the gifts away. "Did James ask you yet? I heard he was planning to." Brittany shook her head as she looked at Eleanor.

"No, not yet. And neither did Alvin. Do you think he'll ask me?" She asked as Jeanette joined them and they walked to their first class.

"Simon told me Alvin doesn't want to go to the dance. He says he hates Valentine's Day." Jeanette said. Brittany and Eleanor were shocked.

"Alvin? Hate the one day he actually does everyday? That just doesn't make sense." Eleanor replied. Brittany let out a breath.

"I want Alvin to ask me to the dance before James does. I want him to be my Valentine King. And I his Queen." She said, fluffing her hair.

* * *

"Guys, why are you trying to get me to go to the dance?" Alvin asked his brothers as they sat down in their class.

"I heard, that Brittany wants you to ask her to the dance, Alvin. Why not ask her?" Theodore asked. Alvin sighed as he remembered all the guys surrounding Brittany with gifts and junk.

"Well, I don't care. Besides, isn't that James guy gonna ask her anyway?" Alvin retorted. Simon rolled his eyes as he opened all their text books.

"You should ask her before he does then." Simon said, handing them their books. Alvin rested his chin in his hand as he looked at the page, his mind on what his brothers told him.

* * *

"Hey, Brittany." came James' voice at the end of the school day. Brittany looked at him by her locker. He was tall, with black hair and green eyes. He was very handsome. She smiled at him.

"Hey, James." She closed her locker, putting on her pink backpack. She turned to face him.

"So, the Valentine's Dance. Wanna go with me?" He asked in a calm tone. Brittany didn't reply just yet. She had turned down many invites, hoping Alvin would ask her. But, he's had all week, and nothing. And she knew James had planned to ask her, and here he was, doing just that. If Alvin wanted to ask her, he would have by now. No need to hold her breath and in the end, suffocate, right?

She smiled at James, "sure. I'd love to." He smiled and brushed his thumb along her cheek.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday night. We'll be King and Queen Valentine." She nodded and watched him leave.


	2. Rejected Again

Alvin let out an angry breath as he threw yet another poor excuse for a Valentine card away. He's made almost 15 of them, and none of them were good. How can he be such a natural Ladies' Man, but when it came to Brittany, it was the hardest thing for him? He scribbled down the words: _Be my Valentine_ onto a piece of paper. No, too used up. He threw that one away. That makes 16 poor excuses. This is gonna take a while.

* * *

"Is Alvin trying to make Brittany a card?" Simon asked Theodore. Theodore was busy making Eleanor something sweet as a gift.

"I think so. He's been in our room since we got home from school." Theodore replied as he pulled the heart shaped delicacy out of the oven and onto the stove. "He seems to be having a hard time, don't you think?" Simon nodded as he watched Theodore remove his cooking clothes and stepped down from the stool he was on. "Let's go see how he's doing." Theodore suggested and they headed upstairs.

* * *

Alvin's concentration was ruined by his two brothers coming in. "Hey, Alvin. How's it going?" Simon asked as he and Theodore tried to see the card he was working on.

"Fine." Alvin said firmly, hiding the card he actually liked from their nosy eyes. He went to hide it under his pillow. Simon saw the full garbage can and looked back at Alvin.

_He really was having a hard time...I find that hard to believe, but he did._ Simon thought. "So, are you going to ask Brittany tomorrow in school?" Simon asked as he sat on his bed. Alvin sighed as he watched Theodore sit on his bed as well.

"Well, I plan to. Why?" Alvin asked, looking over at Simon. Simon shrugged as he sat against his pillow.

"Just good to see you're at least trying, instead of insisting you won't. That's all." Simon replied as he pulled a book from his shelf and looked at it.

"Well, have you asked Jeanette yet?" Alvin asked with a smirk, trying to get the subject off him and Brittany. He watched Simon blush furiously.

"W-well I-uh..." He stammered, pulling the neck of his sweater. Alvin arched an eyebrow at his brother's flustered state.

"Did you ask her?" Theodore asked his blushing brother. Simon struggled to reply.

"Um...not yet. She's been busy, and all." Simon replied, looking at his book. Alvin blinked.

"Are you gonna as her?" He asked. Simon shrugged. "You'd better!" Alvin snapped, making both brothers look at him in surprise. "You want me to ask Brittany, so I want you to ask Jeanette. I'll go with you when you ask her. And you come with me when I ask Brittany. OK?" Simon and Theodore exchanged looks, but Simon nodded. Alvin smiled, and watched Theodore leave to finish his gift for Eleanor.

* * *

"Oh Jeanette! James asked me to the dance before Alvin!" Brittany told her sister. Jeanette looked over at Brittany as she sat on her bed.

"Eleanor and I told you, Brittany. Alvin said he didn't plan to go to the dance. That's probably why he didn't ask you." Brittany looked at Jeanette.

"You have got to be kidding me! Alvin is a major flirt! He's bound to be there. And I bet he'll have a date too!" She sighed. "Maybe he just didn't want me to be his date..." Jeanette climbed onto Brittany's bed and hugged her. Brittany rested her head on Jeanette's chest, hugging her back.

* * *

The next day at school, Alvin did as he promised Simon, and went with him to ask Jeanette to the dance. She stood at her locker, putting up her books. "Go on, Simon. Ask her before someone else does!" Alvin urged in a whisper, pushing Simon gently.

"A-Are you sure about this, Alvin?" Simon asked, trying not to move towards the purple Chipette.

"If you ask her, I'll ask Brittany. Now, go!" He pushed him harder and Simon stumbled forward. He caught his balance just before almost colliding with Jeanette. His sudden appearance startled Jeanette. She closed her locker, looking at Simon.

"Are you alright, Simon? Your breathing is labored." Jeanette noticed. Simon stood up straighter and nodded as he struggled for words. Alvin hit his forehead, but watched from the end of the hallway.

"Uh-um, Jeanette?" Simon began. Jeanette nodded. "W-would you like to be, my date to the V-Valentine's Day Dance?" Jeanette blinked and blushed. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to, Simon." Simon smiled and nodded.

"Great! Sorry, I have to help Alvin with something." He said, backing up. "I'll pick you up at 7:15 on Saturday Night." She nodded and he turned to meet Alvin.

"See! You did it! Now come with me to ask Brittany." Alvin said and they went to another hallway to find Brittany.

* * *

Brittany was putting her backpack into her locker when she heard Alvin say her name. She looked at him. "Hi Alvin." She said, closing her locker and facing him.

"Hey. I was just gonna ask you. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asked. Brittany blinked. He asked her! He wanted to go with her!

"I'd love to, Alvin." She said sadly. Alvin smiled. "But," Alvin's smile fell. "I was already asked to the dance by someone else." She added sadly. She turned and left. Alvin felt heartbroken and embarrassed. Simon went over to him.

"What happened? Jeanette told me she wanted to go with you. James must have already asked her." Simon said, looking from Brittany's retreating form, to Alvin's sad face.

"I was rejected...again. That's what happened." Alvin replied, ignoring everything but Simon's question. He sighed and walked opposite the way Brittany was going.


	3. At the Dance

Alvin sighed as he looked at the card he had made Brittany. He knew the pain from rejection years back had hurt; but why did it seem to hurt so much more this time around? He should have asked her sooner, but fear had stopped him. He put the card under his pillow and went over to the window. The dance was tomorrow night. Should he go? Or not? Without a date would just worsen how he felt. But, maybe he'd have a chance to dance with Brittany at least once. He sighed as he rested his chin on his arms. What should he do?

* * *

_Oh I'm so disappointed...why did he have to ask me after James did? Why were you so late, Alvin? I wanted you to be my date...my King Valentine..._Brittany sighed as she looked for the dress she had bought for the dance. (AN: It's the dress she wore in the _Dear_ _Diary_ episode. As are Jeanette's and Eleanor's.) She laid it out onto her bed and went over to her window. _I wonder if he has another date already..._There was an ache in her heart that was never there before and she wanted so much for it to go away. She sighed and went to put her dress up for now. She'd wear it tomorrow night to the dance with James.

* * *

The next day Alvin had tried to find a suitable date. But he found himself searching for Brittany in all of them. So he stopped, because none of them were her, and because he still didn't know if he was going to the dance.

"Are you going, Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin shrugged. "You should really make up your mind, before the dance tonight." Alvin smiled.

"Easier said than done...I can't find anyone to go with." Alvin replied, looking at Simon.

"Who says you have to go with anyone?" Simon asked him. "Maybe you can dance with Brittany if you go." Alvin sighed.

"I don't know Simon. Maybe I'll go." Simon smiled, hoping Alvin would be more sure later on.

* * *

Brittany was busy helping her sisters get ready before their dates arrived. "We got it, Britt. Go get yourself ready. James will be here before Simon and Theodore arrive." Eleanor told her, moving her hands away from her dress. Brittany sighed and went to get ready.

At 7, James arrived. Brittany flattened her dress, fluffed up her hair, and slipped on her shoes. She then went to get the door. "Hi James." Brittany said with a smile. He wore an all black suit with a tie that brought out his eyes.

"Hey Britt. You look great." He said with a smile. Brittany smiled and they left to the school.

* * *

Simon and Theodore were just about done getting ready for the dance. Alvin sat on his bed, staring at Brittany's card again. "Alvin." came Simon's annoyed voice. Alvin looked up into Simon's irritated gray eyes. "Are you going, or not?" He demanded. Alvin shrugged, looking down. "There's no more 'I don't know'. Yes, or no?" Alvin only sighed. "Theodore." Simon looked over at his baby brother. "Could you get Alvin's outfit out of the closet please?" Theodore nodded and got it out, he handed it to Simon. Simon took it and set it by Alvin's feet and looked at him. "In case you decide to go." With that, they left to pick up Jeanette and Eleanor.

Alvin looked at the outfit and at the card. He sighed and laid back against his pillows.

* * *

As soon as Brittany and James arrived at the dance, they were together for about half an hour before James left her for another girl. This only made Brittany regret going to the dance, and for accepting his invite. She looked around, seeing that Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor had arrived. But no sign of Alvin. She sat down alone in one of the chairs that were set up against the walls. She watched all the couples dance and have a good time.

It was soon half over when Brittany realized, she was waiting for Alvin. Giving up, she stood, adjusted her dress and made her way out of the dance room.

* * *

Alvin was on his way to the dance, his card stashed away in one of the inside pockets of his jacket. As he neared the school, he saw Brittany outside. Why wasn't she inside with James? He shuck up behind her and said, "Hello my Valentine Queen." She turned to look at him. She was shocked to see him at the dance.

"Alvin? You came?" She asked. He nodded with a smile. He looked around the empty front of the school.

"Where's your date?" He asked, looking back at her. She looked down.

"With some other girl. He decided to be with someone else for the dance." She replied, sad. She looked at him. Though he tried to hide it, she could see a small amount of satisfaction in his blue eyes. She chose not to reply to it.

"So, Brittany. Would you be my date to the dance?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to take. She blinked, surprised he was asking her this so late, the dance was half over. She smiled and took his hand.

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else, Alvin." He smiled and they went back into the school building.

* * *

Simon looked around while he danced with Jeanette and was a bit surprised when he saw Alvin walk into the dance room with Brittany. He smiled and told the others that they were there.

"Alvin, why did you wait so long to ask me to the dance?" Brittany asked as they began dancing. Alvin looked into her eyes.

"I was afraid." Alvin said, watching confusion run through her eyes. "Afraid you'd reject me." Brittany smiled.

"I wouldn't have, if you had asked me before James did. I wanted you to be my Valentine King." She said as they glided gently along the dance floor. Alvin smiled.

"And I want you to be my Queen." Brittany blushed and looked around, noticing that everyone had stopped dancing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," came a loud voice from the stage. Alvin and Brittany looked over at the person. "Your King and Queen Valentine for the dance are." The room was silent. "Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller!" Applause rang through the room and the King and Queen went over to the stage. They were crowned and robed and went back to the dance floor to dance along with everyone else.

* * *

As they danced, Brittany set her head on Alvin's chest. "This is the best night of my life." She said gently. Alvin smiled.

"Mine too," he said softly. He pulled her back and pulled out his card. "For you, my beautiful Queen." She took it and smiled. They continued dancing and she read what it said: _Though we fight and argue. No matter what we go through, you will always be in my heart. You are my best friend and no one can take your place. Love Alvin. _Brittany smiled, happy tears in her eyes. She met Alvin's eyes and hugged him. They danced in the center of the room, enjoying this one special moment with each other.


End file.
